shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gendo Sao Zhang
Gendo Sáo Zhāng (シンジサンパウロチャン, Sáo Zhāng Gendo) was a member of the Taichibukai, but after being handed over by Sima Sao Zhang to Demetrius D. Xavier. He along with his other family members joining The Hakuri Pirates, along with Bando Sao Zhang, Maki and Taki Sáo Zhāng. Gendo is the oldest member of the Sáo Zhāng family, working in Demetrius’s Division. Gendo is placed incharge of being a teacher to many of its young members to train them in the way of the Sao Zhang Style. His most famous student Genkai, teaching him his clan style and now are one of the most strongest members of the crew. Gendo has been given the name of Oyakata (親方, Ooya no Kaata?), for his mastery in his style. However unfortunately he was unable to find a Devil Fruit. But wanting to show the world that there is no need for such a thing, masterful in his own clan style and haki. With this he sets out to show the world that the Sao Zhang Clan is to be feared and worshiped. Appearance Gendo is a very old man, clearly showing his age with many wrinkles and sickly looking body. He keeps his long white hair back in a ponytail, with a gold earring on his left ear. He is a very old fashion man and it reflects in his dress, he wears a dark purple turtle neck sweater. Wearing arm guards over the sleeves, tied down with white bandages. Over this he wears a purple Kariginu, the garb of the Shinto Priest and bares the Sao Zhang symbol on the front of his kariginu. He wears a pirate’s sash and keeps a scroll and a sword on it. He wears a pair of pale colored stealth pants, with bandages around his legs and an odd pair of shoes. A boot with an opened toed design, like many other members of the sao zhang clan wears. Personality Gendo is a very bitter and is easily irritated old man when it comes to others; he is a stubborn old man. Since he is the oldest member of the surviving clansman, he thinks himself the head of the family. However that was given to Sima Sao not him, but on the Mother Hakuri that is different. He is a very unique leader; he takes on a leadership role among the members. He yells out at Taki Maki and Bando, as well as some of the other members. So he is a hot head, who is easily angered and with so pride in his family. If someone insults it he will go off and not rest until said insulter is dead, but he will dish out many insults. Thinking nothing of the blade nor bagans family, even Monkey D. Dragon’s family. Relationships Family Gendo and the rest of his family members, he takes pride in them because of their skills. However he hates Sima Sao Zhang, since he is the official head of the family. But Gendo being the oldest should be the head, so whenever Sima Sao handed over the other members to Demetrius, Gendo jumped at the chance to lead the rest in the Hakuri crew. However it seems that Gendo works the best with Bando and Maki. He does acknowledge Taki’s abilities but doesn’t really like him; it seems he likes the stronger and bigger members of the family. Hakuri Crew Gendo is very rude to the other members of the crew, getting his own self into trouble. With them, he has insulted most of its female members. It seems that he doesn’t really see women as warriors only as servants. Which doesn’t make him a favor with most other women as well, but with most of the male members they acknowledge his skills. Demetrius's Division In Demetrius Division, he has no respect for Missy he address her as woman. Which angers her and then they begin to argue, until Demetrius or such stops them. The male members he has their respect only because of his skills and nothing more. Demetrius D. Xavier Gendo has loyalty to Demetrius and was granted to lead his family who where members of the Hakuri crew. Gendo also is a teacher for the other young members, so that was his job that Demetrius does and Gendo goes to extremes to make sure his students are in always at top skills. Abilities and Powers Speed Gendo has the speed that could rival a young man, since his trainings has made his body light and almost weightless. He is able to move faster, even though he is an old man. Gendo can keep up with the best of the world has to offer. But sometimes he can get shortness of breath from such movements, because of a small ailment that he has managed to get rid of most of it, but coughing every once in a while. Strength Gendo has the strength of a young man, since his training has also made his body well toned and fine. He can keep up with the members of the Hakuri crew, however much like with his speed. Gendo does has some of his aliment and will have shortness of breath every once and a while. However most of the times he can keep coming up, but what is strange is that Gendo draws most of his own strength from his pride and arrogances. Swordsmanship Gendo’s swordsmanship is the greatest in the Sao Zhang clan; he uses two jian swords for battle. Very good with them as well, mastering a style all his own. Since he is able to use his clan style with them, he can use many of the Jabaru techniques to give him many pointed strikes at the points of the body. Sao Zhang Style Gendo is a very masterful man who can use the Sao Zhang style; he has shown to use most of the techniques. However he favors the Jabaru and Kujaku techniques, being able to handle himself even against a masterful logia user or zoan. Since he has mastered the techniques he has been seen that he could have forced Ryan back to his human form with a series out jabs and a slam. Haki Gendo has shown to use haki very well, since he doesn’t have a devil fruit. He was forced to learn haki to make sure he has the advantage over the Devil Fruit users, increasing his senses, durability and the ability to knock back opponents. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Demetrius's Division Category:Male Category:Sáo Zhāng Clan Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User